parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Girl - Part 17 - Yzma Takes Charge
(Nero and Brutus congratulate by high-fiving 1 another.) (Cut to Yzma's cavern. She watches Miguel and Nina standing up in the water in her magic bubble with her pure evil smiling face.) *Yzma: "Nice work, boys, that was a close 1, (her smiling face turns into a scowling face.) too close indeed, the young girl, oh, she's better than I thought she would be." (Yzma swims right over to her cupboard and takes out a potion vial and a glass sphere (which contains a butterfly). Then she swims right over to her cauldron.) *Yzma: "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure, well, it's time I took matters into my own hands and tentacles." (She throws the glass sphere and potion right into the cauldron. Afterwards, she holds out the necklace containing Nina's voice.) *Yzma: "Odin's very best student will be mine, then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wiggle around like an earthworm on a fishing hook." (Yzma laughs evilly just as she transforms into a female human with Nina's voice.) (Fade to the castle in the evening time. Miguel's playing the oboe and contemplating just as he sits right on the balcony, overlooking the sea 'til Emperor Kuzco who was looking on from right behind the pillar, approaches him. Miguel stops playing and sighs heavily.) *Emperor Kuzco: "Miguel, if I may say, far better than any single dream girl, is 1 of flesh and blood, 1 warm and caring, and right before your very eyes." (he makes his leave.) (Miguel thinks about this for 1 single minute and sees Nina who's standing right in her bedroom and brushing her hair. When she's finished, she goes right to bed. Miguel smiles a bit, but then he frowns and sighs heavily just as he tosses the oboe right into the sea. He looks right back at Nina's bedroom window.) (Miguel walks right off to go see Nina, but he's distracted by her powerful singing voice. He looks around for the source of the voice.) (On the shore, he notices Yzma/Angelica Pickles.) (Yzma/Angelica's powerful singing voice causes Miguel to become hypnotized and he's placed right under her powerful spell.) (It's morning time and Professor Owl's flying around right towards the castle window with a super excited expression on his face.) *Professor Owl: "Nina! Nina, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. (He begins shaking the former mer-girl's right hand) congratulations, Nina, we finally did it!" (Gill wakes up and yawns a bit.) *Gill: "What's this goof brain speaking about?" *Professor Owl: "Right, as if you 2 didn't know, uh? the whole town's buzzing about the young boy getting himself hitched this afternoon! (Nina and Gill look immediately dumbfounded.) you know he's going out with her! (He picks up Gill's fish bowl and looks right at him.) you silly little fish! I just wanted to wish you good luck, I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it." (he leaves the bedroom.) (Nina's perplexed, but then she brightens up just as she picks up Gill and spins him around, kisses him a bit and runs around right down the stair steps.) *Emperor Kuzco: "Well, uh, Miguel, i-it appears that I was mistaken, this mystery girl of yours does in fact exist, and....and she's lovely. congratulations, my dear good friend." *Miguel: (still in a trance) "We wish to go out with 1 another just as soon as possible." (Nina and Gill look surprised and Nina gasps in shock and horror.) *Emperor Kuzco: "Oh, yeah, of course, Miguel, but, uh,but these things do take quite some time, you know." *Miguel: "This afternoon, Kuzco, the wedding ship departs at sunset." *Emperor Kuzco: "Oh, oh, very well, Miguel. just as you wish." (Nina runs away sobbing a bit.) (Yzma/Angelica sees her leaving. Then she looks right at the necklace still hanging around her neck just as she chuckles evilly, yet silently.) Category:The Little Mer-Girl parts